


Glasses

by MiraMara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: Who knew all it took to see the truth was to get a pair of glasses?





	Glasses

"So, you definitely need glasses, M. Agreste," the optician sat in front of Adrien, the results of the eye test on the desk before him. Adrien frowned, perplexed at the man's words. The eye test had been a suggestion from Nathalie when he had mentioned getting  headaches more recently, although truth be told he figured the headaches had to do with the number of times his head connected with a solid object in his fights alongside his partner and love of his life, Ladybug.

The optician handed Adrien his prescription and directed him to the showroom of frames. The blonde boy groaned. This was not going to work with his image. What would his father say? He wouldn't wear them on shoots, obviously, but he had an image to uphold.

He wouldn't even be able to get contacts, something to do with the shape of his eyeballs. Just his bad luck.

No. Adrien refused to let this development get him down. He'd need to talk to Plagg to see if there was anything that could be done about adjusting his mask to help him see better as Chat Noir. It's not like he could wear glasses on patrol, they'd never stay on his face, not to mention during an actual Akuma attack. He can't be the first Chat Noir to have sight issues. He could deal with this.

Adrien wondered around the showroom, trying to find a pair of discreet glasses, something that was subtle and understated, suiting the image that the Agreste brand wanted to put forward. That was when he saw them. At first glance they were plain black, a rectangular frame which was thin around the eyes with thicker arms. It was only when you picked them up that you noticed the electric green on the inside. These were perfect.

Suddenly, Adrien wasn't unhappy about the development. This was a chance to wear a bit of his alter-ego in public. It would be a secret joke that he would carry on his face. The best part was when he had them on he could just see the hint of green, and that gave him a little Chat Noir boost. Safe to say, he loved his new glasses.

So when he walked into class that Monday, he carried himself in a new way, a little Chat Noir swagger in his step, an almost arrogant air to him that people couldn't fail to notice. He couldn't deny he liked it.

And that was when he saw her. She was sat in the seat behind him, as she always was. Her hair pulled back into the same pigtails, her eyes as blue as the sky and pretty freckles dancing across her nose that he had never noticed before. She smiled happily at him, stutteringly complimenting his new eye-wear but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears as he could finally see clearly.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug.

It was undeniable. She was right there. He really _was_ blind! All it took was sticking a pair of glasses on his face for him to see the truth. That was just ridiculous. All he could do was stare blankly at her as the happy expression on her face turned to blushing confusion.

Without saying a word he grabbed her hand and dragged her protesting and stuttering out of the classroom and into the empty hallway.

"You're Ladybug!" he claimed, not giving himself chance to think if declaring this to her was a good idea or not.

"I-I-I... um... what?" Marinette asked, blue eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"I can't believe I never saw it before. I guess I've been close enough to you as Ladybug to see you clearly, even half blind but I've never gotten close enough to Marinette's face to realise!"

With this he leaned into her personal space, as Chat always did to Ladybug, and if possible, Marinette's eyes grew even wider.

"Hello, Princess, my Lady," he greeted, bowing low and kissing the back of her hand. "I'm glad I can finally see you."

"Chat Noir?" The loud exclamation echoed through the halls and he grinned rakishly up at her.

"At your service, Bugaboo."


End file.
